


We are not okay

by cata_cat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, everybody is a dick
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cata_cat/pseuds/cata_cat
Summary: "Creo que la vida no es para todos y ya está, algunos son capaces de pasar por esto pero yo no""Solo estás deprimido, las cosas mejoran, lo prometo"Akaashi Keiji intentó suicidarse el 8 de agosto después de lo que parecía ser un día completamente normal. Falló. Está cansado, no quiere seguir oponiendose al mundo, por lo que cuando su madre le ruega internarse en un centro psiquiátrico acepta con tal de disminuir el dolor de ella.





	1. Chapter 1

"Tendrás que quitarte el piercing de la nariz" dijo una mujer de mediana edad mientras revisaba una serie de papeles sobre su escritorio.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Akaashi Keiji, quien en aquel momento pensaba en el mes que tenía por delante con la vista fija en una mancha amarillenta en la pared frente a él. 

"Lo que has oído, no puedes entrar ahí con eso puesto" la mujer no levantaba la vista y eso lo irritó un poco. 

"Vamos Keiji, solo quítatelo, ¿sí?" su madre sujetaba su mano con fuerza y le lanzaba una mirada de súplica. Akaashi sentía lástima por ella, por todo lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento y por todo lo que pasaría después, aunque él no lo sabía todavía, así que solo resopló y se quitó el bendito aro. 

"Necesito revisar tu bolso, hay una serie de objetos que no puedes llevar contigo" acto seguido comenzó a sacar las cosas de su mochila; un desodorante en aerosol, una hoja de afeitar, su libro, sus lápices de colores, su cinturón e incluso los cordones de sus converse, todo eso fue confiscado y él solo pudo poner cara de incrédulo. 

"¿Los cordones de mis zapatillas? ¿Cómo se supone que caminaré sin ellos?" 

"Está en las clausulas que mandamos hace un par de días, debiste pensar en ello antes" respondió la mujer. Akaashi frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos mientras bufaba, a la mierda. "Una de nuestras enfermeras vendrá por ti y te mostrará el lugar. No te preocupes por tu libro, la doctora lo revisará y determinará si es adecuado para ti, y sobre tus materiales de dibujo... tenemos toda una sala para eso". 

Akaashi no respondió y su madre comenzó a hablar con la mujer, aclarando ciertos puntos aquí y allá. El tiempo transcurría lento, muy lento, como si no pudiese escapar al pasado, todo se sentía tan cercano y a la vez tan lejano. 

Hace solo 1 mes se encontraba yendo a clases en la universidad, hablando con sus amigos entre clases y probando distintos bares hasta encontrar la mejor cerveza de Tokio. Pero ahora nada de eso importaba, nada volvería a ser normal porque ahora tenía marcado a fuego vivo en la frente la clase de persona que era y nadie jamás lo olvidaría. 

"¿Akaashi? Ven conmigo, por favor" al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada atenta de una mujer de no más de 30 años que le sonreía. Se puso de pie y siguió a la enfermera fuera de la oficina hacia las instalaciones principales, las que serían su hogar por los próximos 45 días, y eso en el mejor de los casos. 

"Siento lo de tus zapatillas y aro" decía distraídamente "podemos pasarte zapatos de goma para que camines con mayor facilidad pero no hay nada que pueda hacer acerca del aro, lo siento" terminó la frase con una ligera sonrisa, sin embargo, al ver que Akaashi parecía no haber oído nada de lo que dijo carraspeó y continuó "tenemos horarios estrictos para que los pacientes tengan una rutina que seguir; todos los días suena una alarma a las 8:30 am pero el desayuno es media hora después, así que tú decides que desear hacer en ese tiempo". Estaban atravesando un ancho comedor con múltiples sillas y mesas al frente de unos grandes ventanales. "Muchos pacientes optan por yoga y meditación, tal vez podrías unirte a ellos"

Akaashi solo asintió con la vista en los jardines que podía ver a través de las ventanas.

"Hay una comida a media mañana a las 10:30 am y el almuerzo es a las 1 pm, todas las comidas son obligatorias, aunque puedes elegir entre un par de menús" la enfermera abrió uno de los ventanales que los condujo al jardín. Para la sorpresa, o tal vez decepción de Akaashi, el pasto era sintético y las flores falsas. Vaya mierda deprimente. 

En el centro del jardín había un grupo de personas de variadas edades con los ojos cerrados y en silencio. 

"Cada día viene nuestra profesora de yoga, hace unas cuantas sesiones con los pacientes que ese día se incriben y deja ejercicios para la mañana siguiente" volvieron a entrar al salón que sirve como comedor y doblaron hacia la derecha para dirigirse a un estrecho pasillo con puertas en los lados. "Como sabrás, este centro es de caracter mixto, sin embargo las chicas duermen en el segundo piso y los chicos en el primero" caminaron hasta el final del corredor hasta la habitación 110. La enfermera tocó ligeramente antes de abrir la puerta "Buenos días, Bokuto-kun"

"¡Yurika!" Akaashi oyó a un chico exaltado adentro de la habitación "¿traes a mi nuevo compañero de cuarto?" casi se podía escuchar cómo daba saltitos en su lugar. 

"Así es, Akaashi-kun pasa por favor"

Akaashi entró y lo primero que vió son unos grandes ojos ámbar que lo observan con una sonrisa radiante. "¡Soy Bokuto Koutaro! 'kaashi" el ojos de Keiji tiritó un poco por el nuevo sobrenombre que parecía tener "Seremos rommies" acto seguido se dirigió hacia su closet y comenzó a buscar algo entre sus cosas. 

"Bokuto-kun, manten la voz baja, recuerda que Satori-kun duerme en la habitación contigua" le reprendió con una sonrisa amable la enfermera, Yurika.

"Por supuesto" respondió Bokuto ahora con un tono de voz bajo, casi susurrando "es que me emocioné demasiado, Kaashi, ¿te gusta el azul?"

"Creo que sí, Bokuto-san" respondió él mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada. Era bastante simple, un par de camas paralelas y separadas por 2 pequeños veladores, la cama de Bokuto junto a la ventana. En frente de ambas un gran guardarropa que, supone, es compartido. 

"¡Entonces esto es perfecto para ti!" volvió a exclamar Bokuto en su tono habitual mientras le ponía en frente del rostro una camiseta azul oscuro con un buho estampado en negro "bienvenido a Hiroo" 

Akaashi, perplejo, solo atinó a observar la camiseta incrédulo. ¿Se acababan de conocer y ya le estaba haciendo regalos?

"¡Vamos! quiero presentarte al resto" determinó sin esperar respuesta del chico de cabello oscuro. Tomó la mochila que colgaba de su hombro y la dejó sobre la cama junto con la camiseta recién obsequiada. "Ya quiero ver los rostros de los demás cuando vean a mi nuevo compañero de cuarto" exclamó un ruidoso hey, hey, hey y Akaashi se vió arrastrado de vuelta al jardín sintético.


	2. Chapter 2

Esa noche dormir fue imposible. Bokuto pasó la noche hablando con su cuidador Andy, quien intentaba hacer callar a Bokuto para no molestar a Akaashi, pero nada funcionó, por lo que, cuando sonó una ruidosa alarma a las 8:30 de la mañana, Akaashi sólo gruñó y rodó para tapar sus orejas con su almohada. 

Bokuto, por supuesto, ya estaba completamente despierto y quería pasar tiempo de calidad con su nuevo compañero de cuarto.

“Akaashi, despierta, ya es la hora de ir a desayunar” Bokuto se mantenía de pie junto a la cama del otro con una enorme sonrisa. 

“Aun falta media hora, Bokuto-san” no se movió de su posición “por favor, déjame dormir”. 

Quizás fue el tono de fastidio que Akaashi empleó para decir lo último, pero el chico búho no siguió insistiendo y, en cambio, decidió ocupar la media hora siguiente para tomar una ducha. 

Puntual a las 9 se plantó un enfermero en la puerta de su habitación y le dijo que ya debía ir a desayunar. Akaashi intentó rehusarse, pero lo amenazaron con los “puntos negativos”, lo que hizo que saliera de la cama con su peor cara. Los puntos negativos y positivos era el sistema del hospital. Te asignaban puntos si comías toda tu comida, te mostrabas participativo en las actividades y socializabas con el resto de los pacientes, los puntos negativos eran si hacías lo contrario. Al final de la semana tenías un puntaje que se le hacía llegar a tu psiquiatra, quien utilizaba la calificación para evaluar tu estadía. Básicamente eran estrellitas doradas que te pegaban en la frente. 

Cuando Akaashi ingresó en el comedor común no le sorprendió oír a Bokuto gritar su nombre para llamar su atención. 

“¡Agaashi! Siéntate aquí conmigo” movía su mano en el aire y, de nuevo, sonreía como si fuese el hombre más feliz del mundo. Eso irritaba ligeramente a Akaashi, ¿si eres tan feliz qué haces aquí? pensaba, sin embargo, decidió sentarse a su lado de todas maneras.

“Akaashii, él es Tendou y ella, Izumi” los recién nombrados le dirigieron una sonrisa floja y continuaron comiendo sus tostadas. “Son bastantes agradables, aunque Tendou tiene sus momentos, no le hagas caso”. 

“¿Y qué haces aquí?” preguntó el chico de cabello puntiagudo y rojizo, Tendou.

“Lo mismo que ustedes, intentar mejorar” respondió simplemente Akaashi luego de tomar un sorbo de su café y hacer una mueca ante el sabor. 

“Sabes a lo que me refiero” repuso él con una sonrisa extraña “tengo esquizofrenia, ¿y tú?”

“Tendou, si no quiere hablar de eso, déjalo” intervino la chica, Izumi, sin levantar la mirada de su plato “pero, si te hace sentir mejor, depresión mayor, intento suicida” dijo lo último dirigiéndose a Akaashi. 

“No tengo alguna enfermedad diagnosticada, depresión, supongo, es la opción más probable.” Repuso él con indiferencia. 

“¡Yo soy bipolar!” exclamó Bokuto mirando alternativamente a los 3 chicos de la mesa. 

“Ya todos lo saben, Bokuto” dijo Izumi “seguramente aquí te diagnosticarán, ¿intentaste suicidarte? No es fácil ser ingresado en un psiquiátrico en Tokio, algo debiste hacer”

“Sí, así es, hace 3 semanas” Akaashi cerró los ojos, inspiró y exhaló profundo “no sé lo que estaba pensando, la verdad, no volveré a hacerlo, no es necesario que me encierren en este basurero”

“Hey, alto ahí, este basurero que tú llamas ha sido mi hogar durante los últimos 3 meses” repuso Tendou. 

“Okayyy, hablemos de las buenas noticias” Bokuto golpeó la mesa ligeramente con las palmas de su mano “¡hoy vendrán a visitarme!”

“¿Tus padres?” inquirió Izumi. 

“¡Kuroo!” parecía que explotaría de felicidad, ¿sería su novio?

“¿El chico con cabello que parece recién salido de la cama y sonrisa de gato? ¿el que te trae chocolates?”

“Exacto, él” aplaudió un par de veces y miró a Akaashi “¿vendrá alguien a verte estos días, ‘Kaashi?”

“Es Akaashi, y no, no lo creo”

“¿Por qué no?” Bokuto torció el cuello hacia un lado dándole aspecto de búho loco. 

Akaashi no contestó y se limitó a permanecer en silencio en lo que restaba del desayuno. La verdad, no le apetecía hacer nada, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas un cigarrillo para calmar la ansiedad que le causaba encontrarse en aquel lugar. ¿Qué dirían sus amigos? ¿Qué pasaría con la universidad? ¿Tendría que perder el año? ¿Qué pensaría su familia en este momento?

*

Akaashi estaba en la sala de artes dibujando distraídamente cuando unas fuertes manos se posaron en sus hombros. Al voltearse resultó ser Bokuto, para variar, sin embargo, atrás de él había un hombre alto, con cabello negro desordenado que le sonreía como si quisiese devorarlo. 

“Akaashi, quiero presentarte a Kuroo, es el mejor bro de los bros y quiero que sean amigos” 

“Bokuto-san, no deberían estar aquí, las visitas son en el comedor”

“Ya lo sé” Bokuto rodó los ojos aun sonriendo “pero le pedí a Shimamoto que me dejara mostrarle el lugar a Kuroo y accedió, así que, ¡conózcanse!”

“Akaashi Keiji, encantado de conocerte” esa sonrisa extraña no se iba de su rostro “Eres más lindo de lo que Bokuto describió”

Akaashi, poco impresionado con el intento de flirteo solo asintió y se dio la vuelta para continuar con su dibujo. Sin embargo, Kuroo y Bokuto se sentaron cada uno a su lado y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, aun cuando Akaashi estaba en medio. 

“Iré a fumar un cigarrillo y regreso, bro” Akaashi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y volteó hacia Kuroo como poseso, extrañaba en exceso el humo en sus pulmones y Kuroo no tardó en notarlo, pues le sonrió socarrón “¿quieres acompañarme?”

Y eso fue todo, un hombre le ofrecía tabaco y Akaashi ya estaba medio interesado en él, vaya mierda. No era nuevo aquel sentimiento. A veces, inexplicablemente, Akaashi sentía una atracción repentina y fuerte por alguien a quien apenas conocía. Le molestaba, claro, pero no podría negar que mirando con detención a Kuroo era un hombre bastante guapo. La manera en que exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo y hablaba distraídamente hacía que Keiji lo encontrara más y más atractivo. 

Nunca terminaba bien. Siempre terminaba en relaciones tóxicas odiando al sujeto con el que estaba, pero, como siempre, ignoró el hecho de que apenas lo conocía y disfrutó estar a su lado como si de su marido se tratase. 

El resto de la tarde se la pasó pensando en Kuroo y cómo sería estar en una relación con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quiero aclarar que esta novela es un slow burn, repito, slow burn, NO ES INSTALOVE  
> sé que pareciera que Akaashi simplemente se enamoró de Kuroo al instante, pero no es así, ni de cerca, prometo que todo tiene su razón de ser


End file.
